For The Love Of Jelly Beans!
by TheGrayWitch
Summary: Amaimon learns about jelly beans and makes a new friend. Amaimon & OC No slash. Just fun fluff.


**_A/N: _**Hello! This is my first one-shot so please be nice to me ^^; It's a little long but I think it's better that way :) This is gonna be like a little prolouge to a more a fan-fic I'll be working on this week, so if you like this one stay tuned!

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

_"Mommy...Daddy..."...What the?..."Momma! Are you there?"...Who's voice am I hearing?..."Daddy...I'm scared..."...It sounds like...like a child..."Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"..._

I woke up to the sound of wailing in front of me. Apparently, a baby woke up from it's nap thanks to some turbulence and the mom was left with the utterly embarrassing job of having to quiet it done. Sighing, I laid back against my seat, debating whether or not to go back to sleep. Fenris, my wolf "puppy" was still asleep in his kennel in the seat next to me. I say "puppy" because he's actually full grown but while I wasn't too keen on the idea of him flying in the cargo hold, they wouldn't have allowed me to bring a full grown wolf onto the plane. So, I just did a little charm to make him look like a puppy. Saves me the heartache and hassle. Besides, a witch can't leave her familiar on a journey like this.

I looked over and opening the window, not surprised to see the sea of black before me. It was the middle of night, maybe some point in the wee hours of the morning and everyone was asleep. "WAAAAAAH!" Okay, almost everyone. Pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers, I back tracked my flight plath. A few hours plane ride from New York to North Carolina in the early morning, just as the sun was coming up. Then a several hour trip flying across the US to California and now on my last plane across the Pacific to Japan. An expensive as hell trip and it was taking me almost an entire day to arrive in Tokyo only to be driven to True Cross Town. Sigh. All this work just for some silly exchange program. I'm mean, really? What could be more of a joke than claim that this little program would help bring witches and exorcists closer? Please.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair, listening to the baby's cries. It sound like the mother was still trying to sooth it, which earned a bunch of groans from other people in the area. I winced as the child's cry got particularly loud. Crying children scare me, especially if I'm the one watching them. Sighing, I got up from my chair and went over to a Japanese woman, who was now holding the very loud baby and walking up and down the aisle in hope that the rocking would calm it.

"Excuse me?" I muttered, trying to be polite as possible. "Would you like some help?" The woman stared at me like I was crazy. I smiled sweetly. "I know a good lullaby that works wonders on my nephew. He's about her age,"

The woman hesitating but I think desperation won over as she handed me the pink clad baby. I cradled the little baby close to my chest and smiled before quietly singing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
><em>_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
><em>_Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
><em>_And when they open, the sun will rise_,"

The baby's crying stopped as I sang and I could already tell that she was drifting to sleep, more likely because she was so tired from making a fuss. I smiled and sang the next verse of the song, just to give her a little nudge into dreamland.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
><em>_Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
>Here your dreams are sweet<br>And tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you,<em>"

The little baby yawned and was fast asleep by the time I finished. Satisfied, I carefully handed the child back to her mother, who looked completely relieved.

"Thank you so much!" She whispered frantically. "I thought she'd never fall asleep. She's usually fine on planes but that bit of turbulence earlier must've scared her. How can I ever thank you?"

I just smiled. "No big deal. I'm just glad she calmed down before we had I riot on our hands," The woman smiled and stuck her hand in her purse. My face grew red with embarrassment and I put my hands up to try and stop her. "W-wait! There's no need to pay me! It was only a little lullaby!"

But instead of money, she pulled out a pen and a business card. She quickly scribbled something on the card and handed it to me. It was a the card for what I assumed was a sweet shop in Japan. "If you get the chance, please visit my shop. My father's the owner so give this to him and he'll help you with anything you need. We even have American candies,"

My eyes widened as my sudden craving for candies got the better of me. Especially a certain yummy treat that I only got to have around Easter. "Jelly...beans?" I squeaked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

The woman smiled at me and nodded. "Please come by anytime on you visit,"

I smiled widely and nodded before bowing my thanks. "_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" I grinned, glad that I'd taken enough Japanese to get my through this year, and shuffled to my seat. I slipped the card in my white and black wallet clad with an "L" in old style font for safe keeping.

I looked out the window again to see small bits of light along the horizon. Sunrise. The sight made me think of when Mom and I used to watch the sun come up every year on New Years. It was our small way of celebrating the coming of the new year, by sitting on the front porch with a cup of hot tea and watching the sun rise for the first time that year. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes and I had to remind myself that this was no time to dwell on the past. Mom and Dad wouldn't want that. But...still sometimes...I just can't help but be reminded of the little things I can't do anymore. It takes all my willpower to not blubber like a baby and close the window. No, this wasn't the time to sulk and be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I needed to be strong for this.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I let my mind wander onto more benign things. Like Jelly Beans. In no time, I could feel a goofy daze grin on my face as my mind filled with millions of little jelly beans that lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up just as the plane was entering the airport in Tokyo. Stretching, I checked that I still had my messenger bag in the pouch underneath my seat with all my things and kept a hand on Fenris's kennel as we landed. Once on the ground, I waited until everyone had passed me before slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, getting another carry-on bag out from the top "bunk" thingy and hauling the kennel out of the plane. After spending about a half an hour getting out of the airport and out to the front where a curious pink limo was waiting for me and a man in a white suit and cape standing by it with a sign said "Welcome Knight School Students!" I twitched at the pink but tried to keep my discomfort in as I came up to who I assumed was the principal.<p>

"Professor Pheles?" I asked, surprised to see the head of the Japanese True Cross Academy so...flamboyant.

The purple hair man grinned, revealing a pair of rather disturbing fangs. "Ahh! You must be Miss Cromwel!" He bowed gracefully. I almost expected him to kiss my hand. "I'm certain you have heard about me from Madame Le Fay,"

I shrugged. "Just a little," _And none of it good._

He smirked as if he read my thoughts and preceded to help me put my bags in the trunk. Fenris's kennel was placed in the back where I sat with Mephisto, who laid down the rules and customs of True Cross Academy. Not that different for Knight School but I'll bet he did it more out of a formality than any really need to remind me.

"Oh, and so you are aware, you must refrain from using your spells unless needed. Some of the students might be...intimidated by it," He said this with almost an amused smirk. I snorted but nodded. I already knew that my magic using would have to be cut down to the bare minimum. Which would be an experience since I'm so used to using it everyday. Hopefully I can sneak a spell here and there, just for the practice.

We drove to True Cross Town and then immediately to the Academy, where Mephisto brought me to the girl's dorm. Apparently, I wasn't given a roommate (probably because no one could stand to bunk with a witch) so I had a room all to myself. Mephisto gave me the key to get to the cram school and told me I could have to day off to relax before I start exorcist school tomorrow. Regular school didn't start for about another week, which was fine by me. I'd need to time to get my bearings anyways. With all that taken care of, Mephisto left and I was left wondering what to do for the rest of the day. It was still morning, after all, I had arrived rather early. Fenris was finally let out of his kennel and shifted into the form of a normal sized wolf, much to his delight. I lay on my bed pondering what to do.

_How about visiting the candy shop? _Fen asked, laying his great grey head on the bed.

I frowned and lightly flicked his nose. "I thought you were asleep,"

He wrinkled his nose at me. _Who on earth could sleep through _that_?_

I grinned. "True. Hmmm..." I thought about the woman and the idea of visiting her shop. In no time did my mind wander to jelly beans and I swore I could hear them calling my name. "Yeah! Why not?" I leapt out of bed and went to get changed out of these clothes that I'd had on for the entire trip, which were just jeans and a shirt, nothing fancy. I changed into black Tripp jeans with blue trim, a deep blue button up dress shirt with no sleeve and my favorite pair of Doc Martens. I adorned my arms with black fingerless arm warmers with a series of buckles along the back of my arm and put a plain black head band in my hair to keep it out of my face. I looked myself over in the mirror and laughed. Back home, I'd be considered one of the radical kids with my long dark hair that was dyed sky blue and the end, unevenly long nails, and mismatched eyes, one brown and one blue. But here in Japan, I was tame compared to the regular cosplayers that I read roamed the streets on a daily basis. It made me smile to think I could actually be hidden for once.

"Ready to go, Fen?" I asked as I grabbed my Jack Skellington messenger back and emptied it out onto my bed before stuffing a couple items back in like my book and wallet. He nabbed the leash and collar that fell out and handed it to me so that I could put it on him. I got the collar clipped on, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. First, I went to the nearest bank to get my dollars transferred into yen (which made me feel like I had more money than I really did) and than made my way to the shop. It wasn't easy and I had to ask directions multiple times. I tried a map but like most people, I was fluent in only conversational Japanese. My katakana still needed a LOT of work. And don't get me started on kanji!

Finally, after about an hour or so of walking, I found the shop which was just a little hole in the wall place tucked away from the main part of Tokyo. It was quaint and everything was placed so that you're eyes couldn't decide where to look to first but it wasn't crowded. Although, my eyes were only for the wall full of jelly beans at the back of the shop. With Fenris waiting outside like a good dog (er, wolf), I zipped to the jelly beans and went to work at picking out the best flavors.

I was still perusing the wall of goodness when I heard the little bell ring, signally another customer. Paying no mind, I continued to fill a bag or two with jelly beans, unaware of the new customer coming to my little spot at the jelly bean wall and standing right behind me.

"What are those?" said a somewhat quiet voice behind me. I turned and was surprised to see a green haired kid, who looked about my age, standing right behind me and staring at the bag of jelly beans in my hand.

I blinked, unsure of what to do. First off, this guy just appeared out of nowhere and came straight up to me. Second, remember what I said about cosplayers? Well, this guy HAD to be one of them. For one, his hair was, like I said, _green_ and styled so that there was a spike sticking out of the top of his head. Plus his outfit that had this classic, goth look to it was very interesting. I almost wondered if he spent all night perfecting it because he seemed to have dark bangs under his eyes. His blank stare didn't help things either.

"Uh...Jelly...beans?" I said, answering his original question.

The boy tilted his head curiously as if jelly beans intrigued him. "Jelly beans? What are 'jelly beans'?"

I stood up and showed him the inside of my bag, which look like a rainbow of jelly beans had exploded in it. "There these really yummy candies that are hard on the outside and soft on the inside. And they come in a bunch of different flavors," I turned away to show him the wall of beans. "See? There's chocolate and vanilla...Oh! And banana and popcorn and tutti frutti and coffee and sour apple and..." I continued babbling off the flavors and showing the boy, even had him try a sample or two and showing him my favorite combos. He seemed really interested and even started filling a bag or two of his own. We both got more candies and made hour purchases (mine being the least expensive because I gave the shopkeeper the card the woman gave me for helping) and stepped out together where I untied Fenris from the pole he'd been laying by. He was oddly curious about the boy and not in the usual "Who's this with my master?" kind of curiosity you'd expect from a normal dog. Than again, Fen is anything but normal.

I smiled at the boy as I got a hold of Fen's leash. "Meet Fenris. Fen, meet...Oh, dear," I smacked my hand against my forehead. Man, am I just a dunce or what?

The boy tilted his head again. "What's wrong?"

I gave kind of a nervous laugh before answering. "I totally forgot to ask for your name. Or give you mine. Silly me," I took my hand away from my face and stuck it out for him to shake. "I'm Alyss,"

He tentatively extended his hand and lightly grabbed mine, as if he'd never had a proper hand shake before. "Amaimon,"

_Amaimon? Is that a cosplayer stage name or something? Who wants to be really known as the kid named after the Earth King? _I shook the thought from head before it showed in my expression. I really didn't want to appear rude, exspecially since he seemed like a cool guy.

"That's a cool name," I smiled, not really lying. Amaimon wasn't a bad name to pick. Hell, I used Azreal some times when we performed little shows back home.

He just stared as if thinking up a response when there was a strange noise. He dung into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a yellow. "Moshi-moshi?" He said in his normal quiet tone. "Ah, Ani-we! What...oh, now?" He sighed. "Fine. Bye," He hung up and he looked slightly annoyed at the little phone.

I smiled sheepishly. "Have to go?" He nodded. I smiled warmer. "Well, it was nice meeting you! Maybe we'll see each other around?"

He smiled back and nodded. We bade each other goodbye and went our separate ways. I kinda really hoped I'd see him again, praying that he was one of those cosplayer that stuck to a normal theme so he'd be easy to spot. He seemed to really like candy. He bought twice as much as I did and I had quite a few bags to carry! Maybe if I stick around the local candy shops, I'd spot him again.

I blinked. Really, Alyss? You're around plotting ways to run into him again? Sure, he seemed nice and fun. And yes, a bit attractive but c'mon! No turning into a sheep girl, not right now anyway. I looked at the clock and saw it was already in the afternoon. I didn't really want to go back to the dorms just yet so I decided to explore some more, keeping track of which ways I was going so I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p>The day rolled on and by nightfall, I've found so many cool things here! There was a little bookshop with all kinds of good stuff, even some in English. I bought a little teach-yourself-Japanese book to help brush up on my speaking and writing, especially for school when it starts up. Next I found a couple of nice internet cafes and some cool themed restaurants that I wanted to check out later.<p>

Fen was happy with just walking around with me, though he seemed a little on edge since meeting Amaimon. I tried asking him what was up, but he kept silent. Even my affinity for animals couldn't get me to figure out what was going on. So I left it alone.

When it finally got dark, Fenris and I stopped at a big park surrounded by trees. It seemed empty right now, probably because of the darkness and I was happy for it. This meant I could play with Fen all I wanted and not need to worry about anyone seeing anything out of the ordinary. I dug into my bag and pulled out his favorite frisbee. It was larger than most frisbees, lime green and COVERED in teeth marks from all the times we played together. I unclipped his collar from him and flicked the frisbee into the air, sending it sailing over our heads. Fenris morphed from a full grown, normal wolf to a monstrous size. About the size of a full grown grizzly bear. He leapt straight into the sky and caught it right in between his teeth. I can't count how many frisbees this guy has broken with one bite until I perfected a spelled to made the material tough enough to withstand his teeth. He landed lightly on the ground and calmly handed the frisbee back to me, which I congratulated him with pets and scratches before throwing it again, this time higher and farther.

We played like this for about an hour when something huge and green launched itself at the frisbee, snatching it seconds before Fenris could catch it. The green thing, a giant strange looking hobgoblin from the looks of it, landed on the ground not too far from us and sat there chew on Fen's frisbee. He growled and charged at the hobgoblin, who sprang up and started running around with the frisbee in it's hand. It's like it was playing keep-away with Fenris' beloved frisbee. As Fenris chased around the green thief, I just stood there trying to make sense of it all. I'd seen hobgoblins plenty of times before but none of them were this playful. And last I checked, weren't they a darker green than that?

I was still standing in the middle of the field watching this when I heard a voice call out "Behemoth!" I turned and lo and behold, I saw Amaimon step out of the trees. Well, more like he leapt down from the branch of one into the grass. The hobgoblin, Behemoth, made a beeline for him and just when I thought the guy was gonna get mauled, it stopped and stood on it's stumpy hind legs with the frisbee in it's mouth. I swear if that thing had a tail it would be wagging! I was stuck staring again as Amaimon took the frisbee and patted Behemoth's head. Hang on. I've only heard of one person taming a hobgoblin and naming it! Wait. A. Minute.

"FOR THE LOVE OF JELLY BEANS!" I shrieked, a bright halogen light bulb blinking to like in my mind.

Amaimon turned and noticed me. "Oh! Jelly Bean. Is this yours?" He asked, holding up the frisbee.

I just stood there wide eyed and shocked as hell as he started walking towards me. "Moshi-moooooshi? You alright?"

I blinked. "You're Amaimon," I squeaked, my eye twitching. "The Earth King,"

He tilted his head to the side, holding out the frisbee to me. "Something the matter, Jelly Bean?"

I was too shocked to answer. I just stood there, until Amaimon placed a hand on my shoulder to shake me. Then I fainted.

* * *

><p>I came to a while later, noting that my back was against a tree and something soft and there was an arm around me. I looked to see Amaimon had me laying against both him and the tree and kept his arm around me, assumedly so I wouldn't fall. Out of pure instinct, I scooted away and tried to put as much distance.<p>

"F-fenris!" I called, hoping I wasn't out so long that he might have harmed my familiar. But instead of a growl or whimper, I heard and excited howl. I looked to see Fenris and Behemoth playing with the frisbee. They'd toss it to each other like a strange game of catch. As much as I kept reminding myself how strange the situation was, I couldn't help but think that this was so adorable.

My mind was so focused one registering everything that I had noticed Amaimon wriggle closer to me until I noticed a pair of blue eyes just an inch away from my face. I squeaked and leaned away, which only made him lean closer. _Crap! What do I do? I'm not strong enough to go against a prince of Satan! _

I blinked and managed to squeak out a "Please don't hurt me." In light of my lack of a chance in a fight against the Earth King, begging sounded like a better idea.

He tilted his head in that curious manner again. "Why would I hurt you, Jelly Bean?" He moved a hair out of my face with his fingers, slightly grazing my forehead with his claws. "I wouldn't have someone to eat jelly beans with if I did that,"

I blinked again. "You're...not here...to kill me?"

The demon's eyes widened slightly at the thought. "I don't kill my friends,"

Blink. What? "I'm...your friend?"

He grinned. "Of course, Jelly Bean!"

I blinked again and looked in the direction that Fenris and Behemoth were playing. They seemed to be having fun. And Fen wouldn't leave me alone if he sensed any real danger. Then again, Fen's a demon of the earth and might not go after his king even if I'd care for him for so long. I looked back at Amaimon, who was still smiling at me. There wasn't any hint of a hidden agenda in his eyes or expression. Honestly, I felt like I could read him like I could other animals. And, if I'm honest with myself, all my teachings about the Earth King were a bit vague and not ever helpful, except in saying that he was very powerful. And it's not like I really _minded _demons like most others. I didn't attack Behemoth since he wasn't wreaking havoc.

I scooted back a bit and bowed my head in apology. "Then I'm sorry. I've been taught how powerful you are and I guess I panicked," I looked up sheepishly. "Can you forgive me?"

Amaimon just looked at me and then place his hand on my hand to lightly ruffle my hair. "Of course, Jelly Bean,"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why are you calling me 'Jelly Bean'?"

"Because you like jelly beans, silly," He grinned, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Then I get to give you a nickname too," I grinned.

"Oh, like what?"

I thought about it and a little light bulb went off it my head. "Amai-chan!"

He stared at me and then hugged me. "I love it!"

I giggled. "You should! 'Cause you're stuck with it!"

He snickered back. "Whatever you say, Jelly Bean,"

We spent the rest of the night eating jelly beans, talking and watching our familiars play. Even when I left for True Cross, Amaimon accompanied me part of the way, probably because he wanted more jelly beans and I was the only one who still had some. We waved goodbye at the edge of the gate, promising to visit before I stepped into the barrier. This would go down in history as one of my "sweetest" days in Japan. And with Amaimon around, I knew I'd have some more.


End file.
